The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat with seat pads having partially different hardness.
There is known a vehicle seat in which the hardness of a seat pad is set to be different in accordance with a portion supporting an occupant. For example, Japanese Patent Publication JP 4300377 B2 discloses a vehicle seat of which a side support portion is formed by a foam having hardness different at the inside and the outside of the side support portion.